sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Makros the Hedgehog/@comment-3129088-20120709201353/@comment-5144262-20140421025726
Sad to say, I haven't gotten over this. I am trying, so I don't need any comment about that. To Ivy: I agree that we can do better from Constructive criticism, but Ivy: it isn't. Here is how constructive criticism is defined, and I honestly like the definition: "Constructive criticism is to analyze the work of others at their request, for the purpose of improving the outcome. Unlike criticism, it always identifies positive as well as negative aspects, usually including suggestions as to how to improve. In collaborative work, this kind of criticism is often a valuable tool in raising and maintaining performance standards." If Shockstar9000 told me where the character had some good aspects, I good use those and work from there, but he didn't. You think his comment is Constructive? Really? In one of the first lines "Shockstar9000" proves my point. He says, and I quote, "However, this sad excuse for a character has to be one the most repulsive, god-modded, poorly-made character I've seen on this site." Anyone that uses that type of language in their critique is clearly not even trying to make their criticism "constructive." He also states, "I do believe I was a little harsh in this character review, but honestly, I don't care. I said what needed to be said." So: To Shockstar9000: Thank you for your "review." It helped me create a better character, and I value your criticism, however harsh, but do I recommend you not to do critiques as harsh as this again. You did say what needed to be said. I get it, you don't care. BUT YOU SHOULD. I am ashamed that you don't care about other members of this wikia's feelings when writing critiques. There are hundreds of different ways that you could have written your critique, and the majority of them could have been much better than the one you wrote. I feel disrespected as a person. (This reply was originally written very angrily and was edited several times after it was originally written, so I sincerely apologize, and I do mean it, that I sound furious in this message.) Again, I thank your critiques, and would appreciate more, in a more constructive way. To anyone that still thinks the Gary-Stue mentioned above is a god-modded un-original character: 1) I need CONSTRUCTIVE criticism to make this character the best he can be and I would like your support! If you don't care, I don't blame you, but it would really be nice if I had it. Support is something that I have not gotten a lot of since I joined this wikia (except for some exceptions). 2) I have seen plenty of other un-original characters on this wikia and haven't seen anybody telling their creators that the character needs work. I don't know what defines an "original" character to all the members of this wikia, but let me clear this up right now: I'M TRYING MY BEST AND WILL TRY BETTER! 3) The way he looks. When I created the "flop," as he shall be referred to now, I was young and was inspired by Sonic, Shadow, and Silver, and so I created the Flop in their image with certain points. Apparently, if a character looks like any other, he or she is considered "un-original." Don't ask me why. That's the impression you members of the wikia have given me. Long-story-short, I tried to make the Flop look as good as possible. Clearly IT DIDN'T WORK. I have seen PLENTY of other characters that could be described as "un-original" in appearance. Most are just a main character from the comics with a different fur color and more hair. I have not seen a single character with any aspect of them looking like Silver, but when I'' was the first to try, nobody liked it. That's fine, a bit confusing, but fine. 4) If 'anyone' has any suggestions, I would love them. Honestly. That's about it. I hope this "rant" gives me the courage to show my face on the wikia again. (Again, this reply was originally written very angrily and was edited several times after it was originally written, so I sincerely apologize, ''and I do mean it, that I sound furious in this message.)